dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fury
Final Fury (Last Power 最後の力 in the Japanese arcade) is a Normal Move Card. It is not to be confused with the similar Velociraptor-featuring Move, Critical Block. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Rock *Compatibility Tabs: All *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win at any Sign with very low health (bar turned red). *Effect: After your attack, a trio of Velociraptor come and hit your opponent for extra damage when your stamina is low! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-05; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (029-技; ft. vs. Ceratosaurus) **3rd Edition (023-技; ft. Irritator) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (023-技; ft. Kentrosaurus) **4th Edition (029-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Tyrannosaurus) **5th Edition (035-技; ft. Tsintaosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (038-技; ft. Giganotosaurus) **6th Edition (043-技; ft. Carnotaurus) **2007 1st Edition (032-技; ft. Camarasaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (032-技; ft. Camarasaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (048-技; ft. Chasmosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (043-技; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (043-技; ft. vs. Albertosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (052-技; ft. vs. Albertosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (034-技; ft. vs. Albertosaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (035-技; ft. Achelousaurus) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (017-技; ft. vs. Deltadromeus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (023-技; ft. Kentrosaurus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-05; ft. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-05; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (029-Move; ft. Triceratops vs. Tyrannosaurus) **3rd Edition (035-Move; ft. ft. Tsintaosaurus) **4th Edition (038-Move; ft. ft. Giganotosaurus) **5th Edition (043-Move; ft. Carnotaurus) **2008 Special Edition (033-Move; ft. Kentrosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-05; ft. Ceratosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (032-Move; ft. Camarasaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (048-Move; ft. vs. Chasmosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (043-Move; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (052-Move; ft. vs. Albertosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-05; ft. Ceratosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-05; ft. Ceratosaurus) **2nd Edition (029-技; ft. Triceratops vs. Tyrannosaurus) **3rd Edition (038-技; ft. ft. Giganotosaurus) **4th Edition (043-技; ft. Carnotaurus) **2008 Special Edition (033-技; ft. Kentrosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (032-技; ft. Camarasaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (048-技; ft. vs. Chasmosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (043-技; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (052-技; ft. vs. Albertosaurus) Final Fury Card 7.png|Final Fury arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Final Fury Card 6.png|Final Fury arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Final Fury Card 8.png|Final Fury arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Final Fury Card 1.gif|Final Fury arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Final Fury Card 3.gif|Final Fury arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Final Fury Card 4.gif|Final Fury arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Final Fury Card Eng S1 2nd.jpg|Final Fury arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Final Fury Card Eng S1 2nd back.jpg|Back of Final Fury arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Final Fury Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Final Fury arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Final Fury Card Eng S1 3rd back.jpg|Back of Final Fury arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Final Fury Card Eng S1 4th.jpg|Final Fury arcade card (English 4th Edition) Final Fury Card Eng S1 4th back.jpg|Back of Final Fury arcade card (English 4th Edition) Final Fury Card 9.png|Final Fury arcade card (English 5th Edition) Final Fury Card 5.jpg|Final Fury arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Final Fury Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Final Fury arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Final Fury Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Final Fury arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Final Fury Card 10.png|Final Fury arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) FinalS22ndback.jpg|Back of Final Fury arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Final Fury Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Final Fury arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) Final Fury Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Final Fury arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Final Fury Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Final Fury arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) FinalTaiS21st.jpg|Final Fury arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Seth (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Terry *Debut: Metal Imbalance *Used to Defeat: Chomp *Effect: A trio of Velociraptor appear and leap forward while turning into energy streams that latch onto the opponent, pulling them up into the air before slamming them into the ground! *Other: Final Fury seems to have never existed as its own card. Instead, it and Critical Block are part of the same triangular Velociraptor "Multiple Move" Card created by Seth from the Velociraptor trio's original Dinosaur Card. Despite its effectiveness, Final Fury was only ever used once, soon after which the Multiple Move card was never seen or mentioned again. TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: None *Card Code: DKCG-099/160, DKDS-046/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKCG): Geki 1st Attack Boost arcade card *Image From (DKDS): 06 5th/S1 3rd arcade card *Other: Curiously, only the DKDS version of Final Fury features Velociraptor. *Effect: :+200 or +1200; If you have 5 or less Life Points, the Dinosaur that uses this Move gains +1200 Power instead of +200. Final Fury TCG Card 2 (German).jpg|Final Fury TCG card (DKDS) Trivia *Both the Critical Block and Final Fury arcade cards each have artworks that display the Velociraptor attacking the opponent and standing beside the dinosaur using the Move. The only way to distinguish the two Moves is by comparing the Japanese names: Final Fury has 4 characters in its name; Critical Block has 5 characters in its name, the last of which looks like a backwards capital "J" with a double-quote mark in the top-right gap (this: じ). *Interestingly, in the arcade, though hopping on the opponent is here shown to decrease their health significantly, the same animation is used for Critical Block, which deals no damage. *Artwork from several of its various arcade cards are used on the TCG Move Cards Elemental Tag Team (07 2nd) and Elemental Elite (06 6th). Gallery Final Fury (Velociraptor) 03.jpg|Final Fury used against Chomp Final Fury 1.png|Final Fury in arcade (notice Maiasaura's low energy) Final Fury.png|Tarchia using Final Fury against Alpha Chasmosaurus Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang